elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Toshiba elevator fixtures
This is a guide of some notable elevator fixtures used in Toshiba Elevator. 1970s to 1980s Buttons Rectangular buttons These are rectangular glass buttons that would lights up in white, and have black rectangular frame. Old Toshiba Buttons.png|Standard 1970s rectangular buttons inside the elevator. Circle buttons These are round white buttons with round black frame and would lights up in white. These buttons were used from the mid-1970s to late 1980s. Old Toshiba Circle Buttons.jpg|Standard 1970s circle buttons inside the elevator. Old Toshiba Call Button.jpg|Standard 1970s call button. Touch-sensitive buttons The touch sensitive buttons looks the same as the rectangular buttons, but with rectangular metal surface on the center and white illuminating halo. (For TG97Elevators) Old Toshiba Traction Elevators at WTC 6, Jakarta-0|1980s Toshiba elevators with touch sensitive buttons in WTC 6, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: sumosoftinc). Computer Control These fixtures appeared in the mid-1980s when they introduced the "Computer Control" elevators. There are two types of buttons; round and rectangular buttons. The round buttons are gray round buttons enclosed in a black square halo which looks like GAL Jet Plus buttonsToshiba Traction Elevator at Restaurant Levels, 3/F, North Wing, Kornhill Plaza, Quarry Bay, Hong Kong. They also have illuminating lamp on the center. The rectangular buttons have small green lamp next to the button. Floor indicators are horizontal analog floor counter with flashing green lamp. Some late models have digital segments floor indicators. Toshiba computer control buttons.jpg|Computer Control rectangular buttons. Toshiba computer control hall fixtures.jpg|Computer Control hall station. Toshiba computer control indicator.jpg|Computer Control car position indicator (analog type). 13214.jpg Toshiba Traction Elevators at Midplaza 1, Jakarta (Low)|Late 1980s Toshiba elevators with Computer Control fixtures in Midplaza 1, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: sumosoftinc). Toshiba computer control round buttons.jpg|Computer Control round buttons. Vandal-resistant fixtures Generic fixtures Some Toshiba elevators built in 1980s are using Dewhurst fixtures, mainly in Hong Kong and using US81 buttons. Floor indicators From the 1970s to late 1980s, Toshiba elevators with rectangular, circle, and touch-sensitive buttons have analog floor counter based on traditional bulbs and lights up in dark orange. Some also have square acrylic lenses like Mitsubishi. Old Toshiba Indicator.png|1970s analog floor indicator. 1990s Buttons Black buttons Black buttons first appeared in the early 1990s and had a distinctive brown car station panel with aluminum frames. These fixtures have black square buttons with green illuminating number and sometimes have a grey border. On some elevators, the brown modular panels are sometimes not required, probably to fit more floor buttons on buildings with many floors or just an optional feature. Instead, the black buttons were simply mounted on the stainless steel car operating panel. Toshiba Handicapped Panel 1990s.jpg|1990s wheelchair control panel with digital floor display and black buttons. Toshiba 1998 (1).jpg|1990s hall station with black button and Computer Control-style analog floor counter. Toshiba 1998 (4).jpg|1990s car station with black buttons. Toshiba 1998 (3).jpg|Another wheelchair control panel with analog floor counter. 12110.jpg Jakarta, Menara Radius Prawiro ~ Toshiba Traction Elevators (Building A)|1990s Toshiba elevators with Modular fixtures, found in Menara Radius Prawiro, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: yeni aprilia). Vandal Resistant buttons These fixtures looks just like the regular black buttons, but the buttons are silver with grey halo. These fixtures were uncommon in the 1990s. Another similar fixtures like these were produced in the late 2000s for the Malaysian elevators. Generic fixtures Many Toshiba elevators built in Public Housing Estates and government buildings in Hong Kong in 1990s are using Dewhurst US81 braille fixtures. Floor indicators and lanterns When elevators were using black buttons and sometimes vandal resistant buttons, the floor indicators are digital segments display. Some elevators also have analog floor counter which looks like the Computer Control floor indicators, but the green lamps do not flashes. Hall lanterns are thin rectangular lenses which lights up in green and red, although some lanterns only lights up in orange. Toshiba indicator 90s.JPG Toshiba hallfixtures 90s.JPG 12111.jpg|1990s Toshiba analog car position indicator with Computer Control-style display. Toshiba hall lanterns.JPG|1990s Toshiba hall lanterns. This lanterns also used in some Dong Yang elevators. 2000s to present Buttons Square buttons These buttons are black rounded square buttons which will lights up in either red, green, or white, and digital segmented or LED dot-matrix floor indicators. Toshiba buttons Pacific Place Jakarta.jpg Toshiba indicator 2007.png Toshiba 2007 floor indicator (Setiabudi One JKT).jpg Toshiba 2007 button red Setiabudi One JKT.jpg Toshiba car operating panel Beijing.jpg|Car operating panel with rounded square buttons and LED dot-matrix floor indicator. Toshiba hall fixtures Beijing.jpg|Hall fixtures with rounded square buttons and LED dot-matrix floor indicator. IMG_20130806_211248.jpg Toshiba indicator Pacific Place JKT.jpg|Mid-2000s Toshiba inner floor indicator. Mashiba fixtures These fixtures are only found in Toshiba elevators in Malaysia, or elevators that are branded as Mashiba (Malaysian Toshiba). These fixtures consists of silver square buttons that looks just like the 1990s Vandal Resistant Modular buttons with red illuminating lamp (except for the up call button which has green lamp). The buttons on the wheelchair side panel are square stainless steel with red illuminating halo and braille, although these buttons can also be use as call buttons or mounted on normal car operating panels. Floor indicators are red LED dot-matrix with scrolling triangular arrows. Mashiba buttons Gandaria City.jpg|Silver buttons Mashiba Wheelchair COP.jpg|Wheelchair side car operating panel with square buttons. Mashiba indicator 1.jpg|LED floor indicator (1) Mashiba indicator 2.jpg|LED floor indicator (2). Mashiba inner indicator.JPG|Typical Malaysian Toshiba inner floor indicator. Mashiba hall fixtures.JPG|Malaysian Toshiba exterior hall fixtures. Dewhurst-liked fixtures Some of the Toshiba elevators in Hong Kong installed in 2000s are installed with this fixtures. This look similar US90 fixtures but the door control buttons and alarm button are solid and non-illuminated.Toshiba High-Speed elevator at L'hotel Nina et Convention Centre,Higher Block,Nina Tower,Tsuen Wan,New Territories,Hong Kong (2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkLBUMxdAjU Japanese fixtures These were normally found in Japan, but have been introduced outside Japan as well. There are either black rounded square or round buttons with white border and tactile legend which will lights up in yellow orange. Floor indicators are yellow orange LED dot-matrix display. In Japan, there are many variations of buttons found. Toshiba COP.JPG H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Control Panel Series COP-U1S-1.jpg H&M Harajuku - Toshiba Wheelchair Panel.jpg Generic fixtures Many Toshiba elevators built in Public Housing EstatesToshiba High-Speed Traction Elevator at Cheung Yan House, Cheung Sha Wan Estate , Cheung Sha Wan, Kowloon, Hong Kong, government buildings and other buildings in Hong Kong in modern days are still using Dewhurst fixtures, mainly US90-15. Trivia *Dong Yang also use the 1970s-1980s rectangular buttons and 1990s black buttons fixtures with minor differences. See also *Toshiba Elevator Category:Elevator fixtures guide